


【二相】胆小鬼

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相】胆小鬼

01

二宫和也在心里称呼他的上司相叶雅纪为胆小鬼。

在他试用期结束之后，他发现了他的上司相叶雅纪原来是个怕黑的胆小鬼。他不知道相叶是否有夜盲症，但是作为相叶的助理，在那次和相叶一起外出工作经过一个隧道时，突然停了电。漆黑中，相叶的大长腿突然停了下来。

隧道本来不长，光也从入口处隐隐地照进来，只是中间区域较为黑暗而已。二宫本以为加快脚步便能走得过去，所以也就没有拿出手机了。

“怎么了？”

感觉到身边人气息远离，二宫停了下来，并在漆黑里掏出了手机，打开了手电筒按键。

相叶也拿出手机，按亮了手电筒按键。

“呼，安心。”

隧道里没人，两个手机的光照着对方的脸。二宫看到相叶的脸有点苍白，眉头还维持着皱起的模样。

咦？原来长得高大帅气的上司怕黑呢。

二宫的心里在暗笑。

意外的反差萌呀。

“发什么呆呀，快跟上，不然到客户那就要迟到了。”

相叶回过头来，放在他下巴上的灯光照得他的脸发亮，让二宫想起大学住宿时的夜谈会，大家总爱这样扮鬼吓人。

然而哪有像相叶雅纪这么帅的鬼呢？

 

02

初次见面的时候，他就已经觉得相叶很好看。

相叶是他的面试官之一，坐在人力资源部主管的旁边，大部份的时间都安静地听着他的自我阐述，小鹿一般的黑眸蕴含着鼓励人的力量，对上的一刻会感到莫名的安心。清秀的五官散发着一种贵气，微微一笑时让他的心突然觉得甜了起来。

相叶的声音有一点沙哑，偏向低沉，给人一种稳定和安定的感觉。相叶的提问并不复杂，甚至在二宫眼中这几乎是走过场式的提问。

初试结束后，他天天等着结果。相叶所在的这家公司是他最想进的。在接到入职通知的一刻，二宫才发现自己有多想再次见到相叶。

进入公司半年后，公司举行每半年搞一次的拓展活动，目的是促进同事间的感情，打造更好的团队。相叶自入职起便率领所在的客户服务部连续三年赢取公司拓展活动第一名，今年他们也不容有失。

拓展活动安排在郊区进行，为时三天两夜。客户服务部女生多，身为部长，体贴的相叶早就想好太过艰难的项目不能让女孩子去，所以他和二宫以及四个男同事便承包了大部分体力项目。

相叶很器用，大部分的项目都取得优胜，他们部门在总成绩里遥遥领先。最后一个项目是黑夜突破口。每个团队派出三名同事，一名戴着夜视镜在漆黑的房间里干扰其他团队的队员，两名自行在房间里寻找出口。

规则一宣布，二宫就自告奋勇要求担当干扰员，相叶的心当场就凉了。怕黑的他又不肯当着一众下属的面示弱，只好硬着头皮去上场。

二宫戴上夜视镜，虽然不停地忽左忽右干扰着其他人，但眼角的余光却总落在了怕黑的相叶身上。

相叶最怕这种漆黑一片的场景，伸手不见五指，听觉和触觉被放大，四处传来惊吓声尖叫声，让他害怕得颤抖了起来。他一点都不想去找什么出口，他蹲在地上，心里渴望着这个项目快点结束，这样就可以快点重见光明了。

陆陆续续听到有人打开了出口，出口也不止一个，偏偏相叶害怕得手脚发软，根本就没有心思去找。

房间外的欢呼声一波响亮过一波，相叶觉得自己被大家遗弃在黑暗之中，他无助地握紧拳头，缩成一团。二宫透过夜视镜看到这样的相叶，心疼涌了上来。

其他团队的同事也没有来干扰相叶，都各自去找出口了。二宫见状便快步走到相叶的身边。

“相叶先生，把手伸出来。”

明明可以主动在黑暗中牵起对方的手，二宫却突然期盼相叶能主动向他求救。

如果这一切是双向的话，会不会更美好一点呢？

二宫的声音在黑暗中听起来有奇妙的安心感。相叶抬起头，尽管他什么都看不到，却还是朝黑暗中递出了自己的手。

“二宫君，拜托了！”

二宫肉肉的手将相叶纤细修长的手紧紧牵住。

“跟我走。”

我愿意……

相叶在站起来的那一刻，被心底的声音吓到了。

从什么时候开始的？

相叶笑着摇摇头，时间点已经不重要了。

“二宫君，”相叶伸出另一只手，准确地搂上了二宫的肩，“以后也请牵紧我！”他轻声说。

二宫不敢相信地回过头去，肩上的温暖和夜视镜里那人的笑容并未因黑暗而逊色半分，他也忍不住笑了。

“这一生都不会放的。”


End file.
